Secret Superheroes Lover
by FairyFanLoversX14
Summary: What is the secret between lover and superheroes? Did they know each other? Of course not! HOPE YOU ENJOY !
1. Chapter 1:New School

**_Hello Guys!_ _My name is Lilian._ _This is my first story ….. I hope you like it... it'll contain Nalu, Gruvia, Gale and Jerza..._**

 _ **Natsu: YO! What is this nalu gale thing?**_

 **Lilian: Oh it's nothing! Wanna hear a FAKE story? It's contain Lucy in it I made it by myself.**

 **Natsu: Lucy? That's sound interesting!**

 **Lucy : I want to hear it too!**

 **Everyone In The Guild: Us too!**

 **Lilian: Okay then! Let's begin!**

/

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **New School**_

Lucy Heartfilia looked at her new surroundings. Today is the first day she returned to school after the holidays almost a month. Her mother had died not a long. Her father took her and her sister, Anna Heartfilia back to her hometown. Before, her mother worked as a nurse died for the sake of sacrifice on a patient here.

 **Lucy POV**

This new school look so different from my school in the city. Although the school area is not as big as my old school, the school was neat and clean. My sister go to an elementary school. My father will pick her up later. So, I be by herself here then .' _I don't know where to go... Maybe I can ask someone for help.I hate you, dad for leaving me alone here._ _Why the..I have to_ _stay_ _at_ _the school dorm anyway?!_ _'._ Lucy sigh. No use to complain anyway.

"Hello, excuse me. May I ask you something?" Lucy asked a beautiful girl.

"Hello. I have to be quick. Go away!" The beautiful girl passed away, her face very fierce.

' _My Mavis...Now her face is not beautiful anymore...Nevermind I can ask another person. No one here...Maybe it because it's too early'_ Lucy countinued walking..

FT

Lucy was shocked and turned her head to the back when she heard someone greeting to her.

It was a girl...Two girls...One with shoulder-length light blue hair,which has eyebrow-length bangs,tied up with a colorful bandana around her hair was wavy, wild look,with more locks hanging down the sides of her face. The other one have azure blue hair, midnight blue eyes, wearing matching,dark,Russian-style hat,stylized with a light-colored butterfly hair was in thick waves past her shoulders.

"Are you new?" asked the light blue hair girl. I nodded.

"Anyway my name is Levy Mcgarden and this is Juvia Lockser"said Levy and Juvia nodded.

"Hello my name is Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you."Lucy waved.

"Can you tell me the way to the pricipal office?"Lucy asked.

"Sure! Let's go!"Levy pulled Lucy wrist, while Juvia only follow behind.

After knowing her locker, schedule, class and her dorm room number, She follow Mrs. Mavis to her class.

 _ **AT CLASS~~~**_

"Now , PLEASE BE QUIET CLASS! We have new student..."

 **Natsu POV**

I was fighting with Gray when suddenly the teacher comes in with a really beautiful girl I've ever seen. She has big brown eyes, pretty smile. She had shoulder-length blonde hair that tied by ribbons in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose.

"Now , PLEASE BE QUIET CLASS! We have new student. Please introduce yourself." Mrs. Mavis said.

"M-m-my name is Lucy Heartfilia." the girl introduce herself.

"Lucy, huh?Nice name"Without even knowing he blush really hard...

"Hey! Flame Brain, love in the first sight I see..."Gray whispered. He ignored him.

"Okay then Lucy, you can seat between Juvia and Levy"

 **Lucy POV**

I seat with my two first friend!What a coincidence!

 _ **~TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY BORINGNESS~**_

 _ **AT LUNCH~~~~**_

"Hey Lucy! Want to join Juvia and Levy at lunch? " Juvia asked. ' _Wow she talk third person '_

"Sure! When is lunch?"

"NOW!"

"Oops... Silly me.. Let's go then''

/

 **Lilian:What do you guys think ? It's only chapter one...**

 **Erza: Hey Lilian. Wheres me? I'm not popular I guess T_T**

 **Lilian: Don't worry Erza . I'll promise next chapter will be you in it.**

 **Erza: YEAY!**

 **Gray: Hmmph crybaby..**

 **Erza: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!**

 **Gray: NOTHING!**

 **Natsu:HAHHAAHAHHAHA!**

 **Lilian:Okay BYE GUYS!**

 **Everyone In The Guild:BYE!BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2:Superheroes

_**H MY GOD GUYS! I'm so sorry for not uploading. I'm super busy and you know what? I have a big exam this year. I need to pass the exam if I want to get into better high school. My dad just want me to STUDY...CRAZY!**_

 _ **Natsu: Hi Lilian!**_

 _ **Lilian: Hi Natsu!**_

 _ **Mira: Can you continued your story Lilian? I love them so much!**_

 _ **Lilian: Who's 'them' ?**_

 _ **Lucy:Yeah, who's 'them'?**_

 _ **Mira: Natsu and Lucy of course!**_

 _ **Lucy: Why me? (started complaining)**_

 _ **Lilian: OH! I love them as well.. Hihihihi...**_

 _ **Natsu: Story Time!**_

 _ **Happy:** LAST TIME ON SECRET SUPERHEROES LOVER_

 _ **AT LUNCH~~~~**_

" _Hey Lucy! Want to join Juvia and Levy at lunch? " Juvia asked. 'Wow she talk third person'_

" _Sure! When is lunch?"_

" _Now!"_

" _Oops... Silly me.. Let's go then.''_

 _ **/**_

 _ **Lilian:** THIS TIME ON SECRET SUPERHEROES LOVER_

 **Chapter 2**

 **Superheroes?!**

 **AT CAFETERIA~~~~**

 **Normal POV**

"Hi guys!" Levy waved at a group of friend sitting in the corner of the cafeteria.

"Hi Levy-Chan." said a blue haired girl. She looked like she not belong in high school at all.

"YO! Levy, Juvia and Lucy." a black haired boy greet.

"How did you know my name?"

"You're the new transfer student in my class isn't?"

"Oh... I don-"

"Who is this girl, Levy?" A red haired girl interrupt.

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Lucy Heartfilia. I'm the same class with Levy and Juvia."

"My name is Erza, Erza Scarlet."

"Really Erza? Don't have greeting at all? You just told her your name, no greeting at all."

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"OF COURSE NOT MA'AM!"

"My name is Wendy Marvell, nice to meet you, Lucy-San."

"Gray Fullbuster"

They all started to introduce themselves. They were Cana, Jet, Droy, Gajeel, Lissana, Elfman, Evergreen, Jellal and-

"Wait... Where is Natsu-san?" Wendy asked.

"Who's Natsu?" Lucy asked curiously.

"He's helping Mira with some stuff I think..." said Gray, ignoring Lucy question.

"Who's Mira?" Lucy asked again. Everyone ignore her question. Again...

"Anyway... Lucy, what class are you?" The girl name Erza asked.

"Um... I... th-think..i-t"

" She's in 2A class" ' _Thank god you saved me Levy'._ She winked at Lucy and made ' You owe me one' face.

"Great! So we _neighbor-class_... I'm in 1A class."

 _ **~TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY LAZINESS~**_

 _ **Lucy POV**_

I really don't know what class I am. Thank god Levy saved me that time. And... OH! It already Schoover Time! (Yep, I said Schoover Time...You know {School + Over = Schoover} ). Mrs. Mavis said I need to pack my things from home, so she gave me to go home today. But tomorrow I need to stay in dorm. Maybe I should just walk home since HE left me here ALONE...I sigh.

"Ah... Home sweets home..."

I take out my key and unlock the door. "Welcome back, Miss Lucy." Virgo Celestial, my servant greet me.

"Thank you, Virgo."

After checking my father at his office, I get back to my room. My room is three times bigger than my classroom. I stare at my room for a long time.

"I miss you someday my sweet room."

Then, I started to pack my things. When I pack my things I notice a really beautiful golden key hair pin on my table.

"This must be a present for me from dad."

I take the hair pin and pin it on my head. Suddenly, a small yellow doll appear out of nowhere. I stare at it for a long time, the doll stare at me for a long time too.

"Hi!''

"AH"

"Hi! My name is Filia. Nice to meet you. I'm here for a mission to save people but I'm weak. My power is to give you magic. You need to use it for goodness. And you will have one more partner I think."

"I'm a superhero?!"

 **Natsu POV**

"Huh, another boring day!" I sigh.

I was going to my dorm. I just want to take a nap.

"Huh? What's this?" I saw a fire watch and a note on the ground.

| |

| Who ever found this, take it... |

I take the fire watch and the note and go back to my dorm.

"Hi Gray, Jellal and Gajeel. I'm gonna go to my room"

I go to my room and wear the fire watch. Suddenly,a small red dragon appear out of nowhere. I'm speechless.

"Yo! My name is Fang, I'm here to help you be a powerful man. My power is to give you magic. You need to use it for goodness. And you will have a partner. Just so you know, she's a girl..."

"I'm a superhero?!"

/

 _ **Lilian: Oh My God! Sorry guys, I'm so busy with homework lately. And I got this idea from Miraculous Ladybug. Don't forget to check it out!**_

 _ **Lucy: It's okay... I guess. And sure, I will check it out.**_

 _ **Lilian: Okay that's it for today. Bye guys!**_

 _ **Everyone in the guild: BYE!**_


End file.
